Sommerrodelbahn
by Emsiecat
Summary: "This time the meeting had been in Austria, in the charming municipality of Mieders to be exact..." - The assembled nations take a brief respite in order to have fun using an Alpine roller-coaster, but some are more keen on the idea than others. This drabble was written for a writing challenge I participate in weekly.


**Authors Note: **Once a week in a RP forum I frequent I am set a writing challenge by our resident Germany. I'm given a prompt (be it a quote, video, picture, or random set of words), and my aim to produce a short piece using that prompt. It's a lot of fun and I find it to be a good way to broaden my imagination and linguistic skills. It also gives me motivation to write, and allows me to gain helpful critiques. Last weeks' prompt was a video of a family taking a ride on an Alpine roller-coaster; I thought it would be interesting to have the nations try it out in my story. Our Germany, who kindly reviews my work each week, suggested that I submit it here too.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**"**_**Sommerrodelbahn"**_

This time the meeting had been in Austria, in the charming municipality of Mieders to be exact. It was hardly a central location, but Roderich Edelstein, the personification of Austria, was more than happy to open one of his properties to house the attending nations… After all they were bound to be impressed with the place, and that in turn would generate income through tourism once word got around.

The meeting itself had ended officially the day before, but the nations were staying for another day or two so that they could enjoy the general splendour of the area and relax now the admittedly tedious talks had subsided. This in itself fitted in nicely with Roderich's intention to endear the place to his kin, and so he had planned a few trips and activities for the group to do; never let it be said that the Austrian was anything but cunning when it came to saving or potentially making money!

Today found their entourage at the top of a fairly steep slope; the weather was thankfully very pleasant, warm sun and blue skies, and so it was easy to see for miles around. Kiku Honda, personification of the nation of Japan found the views simply breathtaking, and despite his usual calm façade, he was rapidly snapping photographs of every available vista, angle, and tree topped hill. Off to his right he could hear Roderich rattling off facts about the track that wound its way down the slope. It was this track and not strictly speaking the views that they had come here for.

"This is the Sommerrodelbahn, or 'Alpine Coaster'. It's two point eight kilometres long, has a vertical rise of six hundred and forty metres, includes forty steep curves, can reach speeds of forty two kilometres per hour-"

Roderich had a rapt audience consisting of a loud and excitable American, an equally excitable Italian, a pensive German, and a rather arrogant Prussian who was belittling their host at every opportunity.

Kiku tuned him out in favour of wandering over to join the pair stood at the start of the track watching as normal everyday citizens and tourists climbed into small carts, were strapped in, and then sped off downhill.

"Good grief there's loads of them; look there are six or seven going." Bushy eyebrows quirked in fascination as Arthur watched a gang of screaming, laughing tourists start their descent.

Standing next to him and clenching his small hands nervously was a young boy who looked remarkably like the Englishman, right down to the bushy brows. He nodded stiffly at Arthur's observation, his lips thinning and eyes wide.

Kiku knew fear when he saw it.

Smiling sagely, Kiku stood next to Peter and tried to quell his nerves with a subtle observation of his own; "It looks like they're having a lot of fun, doesn't it Peter?" He resisted the urge to fall into his linguistic habit of adding the suffix 'chan' to the end of Peter's name. The boy was small and somewhat adorable (at least in Kiku's opinion), but he doubted the spirited micro nation would appreciate being called such.

Peter's lips twisted into a pout and he looked up at his new companion rather begrudgingly. "I guess… but… it looks awful fast."

"It's not too fast; Mr. Austria was just explaining the data to the others there. You'll enjoy it I'm sure."

Arthur turned and sniffed a little disdainfully, speaking with a bluntness that only a close relation could get away with; "You shouldn't have tagged along then should you?"

Peter's face reddened in anger, but he kept silent. Kiku winced regardless, not particularly liking the idea of a feud breaking out once again.

In truth neither Peter nor Gilbert should have been at this meeting. In fact they hadn't even been invited. However just before the meeting was due to begin, Gilbert had turned up on Roderich's doorstep with the young micro nation in tow. Somehow (and it was still a mystery how), the pair had procured tickets to Austria and had gate-crashed the meeting claiming that they had every right to be there.

Roderich, Arthur, and Ludwig had been livid and the German in particular had given them a very loud piece of his mind. Peter; who under normal circumstances was incredibly strong-willed, had actually trembled and started to tear-up at Ludwig's imposing stature. An action which had led to the German looking awkward, guilty, and then backing down mumbling something that sounded suspiciously apologetic.

Gilbert had thrown his arms around the younger boy uttering that strange, hiss like laugh of his and had proclaimed him his 'awesome new partner in crime', and that he'd 'have to kidnap him and set him on West more often, 'cause he can't stay mad at kids'.

And so it was that Gilbert and Peter had stayed, however with today's activity looming it appeared as if Peter might be regretting his reckless decision. It would be rude if he refused to use the Sommerrodelbahn, especially when Roderich had already gone to the trouble of arranging for them to use it privately once the current throng of tourists had finished. But it really did look fast… and steep… and what would be holding them in anyway? Just gravity? Peter shuddered slightly. For all he still had the strength of a nation; physically he was still a child, and things like this did scare him.

Ludwig wasn't really helping matters. Kiku suppressed another wince as he overheard the strict German man questioning a tight-lipped Roderich about the safety features of the Sommerrodelbahn.

"I trust the seatbelts have been recently tested? And the track thoroughly inspected? I must say Roderich it looks precarious."

Roderich looked as if he would quite enjoy grabbing the German by the shoulders and shaking him silly. How ill mannered! To question a host about such things; Roderich thought he'd raised the German better.

Sensibly stepping away from Ludwig and the increasingly irritated looking Austrian, Elizabeta and Feliciano ambled over to join Arthur, Peter, and Kiku. The young Hungarian woman looked excited at the prospect of using the Sommerrodelbahn and Feliciano apparently shared her enthusiasm. They chatted to Arthur, as Kiku watched Alfred and Matthew become the first to use the roller-coaster; Alfred whooping in glee as he sped off, and Matthew chuckling quietly as his strange little bear muttered a continuous chant of 'funfunfunfun'.

Smiling to himself, Kiku returned his attention to a still wary Peter, pointing out that Alfred had seemed to be having a good time as he set off, so surely Peter had nothing to worry about.

"Y-yeah…" Peter kept his eyes glued to the track and the increasing number of nations who were queuing up for their turn. He reached out and grasped Kiku's sleeve, clutching it and preventing the Asian man from taking more photographs of his friends and colleagues. Shaking his head patiently, Kiku crouched to be on a level with Peter and tried to console him.

"Would it make you feel more at ease if I got in the cart behind you when it's our turn? You can go as slow as you want; there's a handbrake there see," he pointed out a concerned looking Antonio who was testing it as Lovino goaded him on. "So we don't have to go too fast at all." In truth Kiku had been looking forward to speeding along the track, he was rather fond of roller coasters; but the idea of Peter being distressed made him determined to help.

Arthur cut in looking awkward, but more sympathetic than he had done a few minutes previously. "That sounds like a good idea, and if you like you can share a cart with me, I think there's a way to attach them, we'll ask the attendant."

Kiku caught the Englishman's gaze; he was red-faced and fidgety. The dark haired man had to stifle a laugh as his mind supplied the oft used description of the Brit yet again 'tsundere indeed'.

Kiku's amusement was cut short when he overheard Roderich finally reach snapping point. "Oh for goodness sake Ludwig; it's safe; it's not going to throw anyone from the track! Will you please stop questioning my integrity!?"

The snappish shout drew the attention of the remaining nations, and set off Elizabeta chortling, and Feliciano humming thoughtfully to himself. "Looks like I need to cause a distraction so poor Roderich doesn't have some kind of melt-down, huh?"

"Just what are you planning, Feliciano-kun?" The Italian didn't answer, merely winked as he passed Kiku and went to chat animatedly to the friendly, but somewhat confused attendant who had been helping the nations into the carts. It had been interesting for him to see such a diverse bunch of people turn up with Herr Edelstein.

Feliciano made sure to keep his voice light and innocent, but certainly loud enough to be overheard by the suspicious looking German (whose attention had finally been diverted from grilling Roderich about safety) and the rest of the assembled nations.

"May I go next?" He chirped, the crowd had dispersed somewhat and so a cart was free, the attendant ushered Feliciano in, and was just about to explain how to use the handbrake when Feliciano had laughed breezily and waved him off. "Oh no, I won't be needing that thank you. Ciao, everyone!"

Ludwig watched, mouth agape as Feliciano merely folded his arms behind his head casually and the bewildered attendant shrugged and sent him on his way. The Italian laughed and shrieked happily as he reached the first curve in the track a lot faster than most of the previous nations.

Arthur couldn't contain an incredulous laugh as Ludwig, true to form, ran and jumped in the next available cart, shouting after the trouble-prone Italian. "Feliciano, use the handbrake! The handbrake!"

"Sorry, Ludwig, I can't hear yooou~"

The German despite his protests was forced to employ the same tactic as Feliciano in leaving the handbrake be in order to try and catch up to him. Kiku snorted his amusement and managed to snap a few pictures of the incident before the pair rounded the next curve in the track and disappeared from sight. Peter was laughing helplessly by his side, fear now seemingly forgotten after what he'd just witnessed.

"He really is a speed freak isn't he?... Well at least his plan worked, unorthodox as it was." Arthur watched as Elizabeta took the next cart, camera in hand, apparently wanting to try and catch up to Ludwig and Feliciano.

Following the Hungarian was Roderich and Gilbert. The Austrian who was in front, taking a cautious approach until Gilbert whined and shouted. "Lay off the brake on the next curve! You're killing all the fun!"

Roderich threw a contemptuous glare over his shoulder and did as Gilbert had requested. Gilbert copied his action, but paled at the sheer increase in speed, and let out what could only be a very long, very loud expletive as both nations disappeared.

Finally only Arthur, Kiku, and Peter were left. The attendant had helpfully attached two carts at Arthur's request and Kiku waited for the other two to climb in whilst he fiddled with his video camera. He wanted to film the journey downhill. Climbing in, eyes still transfixed on his camera, he let the attendant strap him in and then nodded up at the cheery man with a small smile of his own.

"Ready?" The man asked in accented English, and the trio nodded before he sent them on their way.

The ride started fairly slowly, and Kiku called out to Peter to turn and wave to the camera. "O-oh hullo, you're filming this?"

"Hai, I thought it would be fun to watch back later."

Peter gave the camera a small, shaky sort of a smile and a wave before he turned back to face the front.

As Kiku had expected it didn't take more than two or three curves of the track for Peter to relax and start enjoying the roller coaster. Soon the boy was laughing, and shouting at Arthur to let the handbrake go. Kiku on the other hand was starting to wonder if some mischievous mountain spirit had transferred Peter's fear over to him!

He usually loved roller coasters of all kinds; but there was something incredibly unnerving about this one. Was it the openness? Was it too different from others he'd been on before? Perhaps it was even Ludwig's idea that the safety features seemed somehow lacking? Whatever it was Kiku found that although the scenery at this height was amazing; the speed at which he passed it by was unsettling (he was forced to release the handbrake more often than he'd like in order to keep his somewhat redundant promise of staying close to Peter's cart), he also found that every turn and bump caused his teeth to rattle unpleasantly and every small dip made his stomach lurch.

He tried to enjoy himself, taking calming breaths as he focused on the views around him. It was a lovely place, but he'd much rather be witnessing it from a stationary point somewhere!

Curve after curve flew by, taking them under and over rickety old wooden bridges (which Kiku prayed were only aesthetically decrepit and not really close to falling apart), through amazing pine forests, and across sun soaked grass that passed under the ski-lifts. Finally they reached a fairly straight path and slowed, for which Kiku's nervous stomach was eternally grateful (he was beginning to regret indulging in that slice of Sachertorte at lunch-time).

"Arthur, we should go quicker the others are probably waiting and someone might bump into us!" Peter laughed, urging his elder brother on again.

"I don't think there was anyone else behind us." Kiku piped up, voice thin and reedy. Hoping against hope that Arthur would take the hint and keep the rest of the journey to a more sedate place.

No such luck!

With a laugh of his own Arthur let go of the handbrake again as they reached a steep section of track, Peter squealing in delight as they rocketed down. Kiku groaned softly under his breath and followed suit, holding onto his camera with one hand and the handbrake with the other, clinging to it for dear life but pride not letting him actually pull the damn thing to slow himself down.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity for the Asian they could see the end in sight. Kiku let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as they began to slow. Up ahead he could hear Peter's voice clearly again now that the clacking of the track and the whistling wind had subsided.

"That was the best ride ever! It was brilliant! Can we go again? Please, please, please!"

Kiku smiled despite himself, just like a child he thought; to start off entirely terrified and end up loving every second!

His bones felt decidedly watery as they coasted to a stop at the end of the track, (the other nations had assembled to wait for them there); his hands fumbled with the strap to release it so he could stumble free from the cart. It was fine, he could calm down now (and possibly just edit out his yelps and shouts of fright from his video).

However a hand tugging at his sleeve and a bright toothy grin from a certain young micro nation caused all his fears to return in an instant as he tuned into the youngsters voice once again.

"Arthur said he's tired and doesn't want another go on the Summer- Sommerbal- the roller coaster thing; so he said you'd take me again instead!"

Kiku sorely felt like throwing his video camera straight at Arthur's face.


End file.
